Violent Fierce God Slicer
& & |similar='Spirit Sword Salza Blade Bad Lancer' }} '''Violent Fierce God Slicer' (激烈神烈斬) is an Energy Blade technique, and a more powerful variant of the God Split Cut used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. Overview Goku Black creates a pink sword of energy from his Super Saiyan Rosé aura, which he then uses in combat. He first uses it in his fight against Vegeta, piercing his chest and defeating him instantly. He uses it again against Goku and Future Trunks to equally vicious efficiency. This technique continues to evolve as Black gets stronger. The first form, which he used to mortally wound Vegeta and then Goku, is a long blade resembling a broadsword. The second version is much larger, with a slight curve to give it a resemblance to a large cutlass. This version can fire javelin-like projectiles, which Goku Black uses to defeat Goku. The third form is a large scythe, which can generate massive crescent-shaped energy waves to attack the opponent at range and can create rips in dimensional space. Energy exuding from the rift can produce replicas of Black with similar power levels that can also regenerate. In the manga Zamasu and Future Zamasu use this technique in place of the God Split Cut. Fused Zamasu uses the Violent Fierce God Slicer variant of this technique while in his final battle with Vegito and later Future Trunks, only for Trunks to slash through the ki blade and defeat the Potara-fused villain. As shown by Vegeta and Future Trunks, despite this technique's growing power from Black or Fusion Zamasu, if an opponent can generate a strong enough aura, it can block this technique's strike unharmed or even break through it. In the Manga, Black used this technique in his base form to fatally stab Gowasu who was trying to convince his former pupil to change his wicked ways. Variations In the anime only when Goku Black gets stronger through pain, and later anger, his Violent Fierce God Slicer attack changes. *'Divine Retribution' - A combo technique used by Black either using the Black Power Ball, or slicing the opponent up using the Violent Fierce God Slicer. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword':Future Trunks arc artwork A more powerful version of his usual sword form, he uses it in combination with several piercing energy blasts that explode on contact. *'Violent Fierce God Slicer - Scythe': An even more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique, attained by Goku Black after he turned his anger into power. It became capable of opening a rift in space and time which could release clones of himself that are as strong as he is. Game appearances The attack appears as Fusion Zamasu's super attack in ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes''. First Zamasu creates the Violent Fierce God Slicer, then he turns it into a giant blade, and then he slashes the opponent multiple times. It also appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as Goku Black's moveset and under the name, Divine Retribution. Gallery Fierce God Slicer Schimtar.png|Fierce God Slicer (scimitar). Scythe.png|Fierce God Slicer (scythe). BlackGokuScythe.jpeg|Goku Black opens a portal with the Fierce God Slicer (scythe). 16788986_949479905153427_3216654321126998016_n.jpg|Goku Black using this technique to fatally stab Gowasu (Manga). SSRoséBlackXenoverse2.png|Violent Fierce God Slicer in Xenoverse 2. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Swords